


Calida the Phoenix Girl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Human/Monster Romance, Lapdance, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Calida the phoenix has been searching the bar looking for a special someone and "stumbles" upon you. Despite her very bubbly and approachable demeanor she seems to be keeping something occluded.
Kudos: 6





	Calida the Phoenix Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script

[F4M] Calida the Phoenix [Monstergirl][Phoenixgirl][Harpy][Reincarnation][Literal Soulmates][Gentle Fdom][Shy listener][Lapdance][Body Appreciation][Blowjob][Breast Play][Missionary][Primal][Choking][Creampie][Aftercare][L-Bombs]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Bar sounds and maybe some techno music if you want. Music choice though is up to you]

[Talking to herself]

Ok its been years this time but I can sense him so close now. Where could he be? Ahhh there he is. Oh and all alone and so cute looking all bashful. Ok get your stuff together girl. Its not like you haven't done this before. 

(Warmly and bubbly)  
Ummm Hi. Yeah I'm talking to you. Mind if I sit with you? [Giggle] No silly I'm not punking you. Why would you think that? Girls don't often talk to you? Wow not even Demi-human girls? Never considered trying to talk to one? 

(Under her breath)  
Oh shit he's so adorably shy this time. 

Huh? Oh sorry nothing just a bit of a habit. So what are you drinking tonight Mr. Lonely? (Insert any drink you like guys to drink) huh interesting choice, but maybe we should lighten things up huh? Maybe loosen you up a bit so you don't feel so awkward trying to talk to girls. 

[Taps bar] Hey barkeep! 2 fireballs please? Thank you. Ok nice here we go. Ok Salute! 

[Glasses clink and gulps the shot]

Ahhhh thats so good. Humans have really improved their booze over the centuries. What? Oh yea I'm REEEEEALLY old, well my soul is technically but shhhhhhh don't talk about that its rude to bring up a lady's age you know even if they are a phoenix . [Giggles]

[Confidently]  
Yea I'm a phoenix there bucko. You couldn't tell with the long flowing tail feathers my taloned legs and my wings on my back and the fiery color? You thought I was a firebird? Well pfffft duh I am kinda, but what you thought I was like a Moltres or something? 

[Whispers]  
Fun fact though I met the chic that inspired Moltres and she's a HUGE cunt. Oh yeah MEGA CUNT. She fancied herself a goddess at one time and she once burned down an entire village just cuz she was on the rag and they were actually PRAISING her to not blow them up. True story I swear. [Laughs]

How bout another round of shots? Cmoooon my treat. [Clap] alright see? I told you I'd be getting you to loosen up. Bartender! 2 more please? Ok BANZAI!

[gulps drinking the shot and exhaling]

Whew damn that's good stuff. So then cutie. Why are you alone? Oh. Last one in your group huh? Yea that sucks. Who did your buddies leave with? A catgirl, a kitsune and a succubus? Pffffft so vanilla. But that doesn't explain why you're alone. Don't have a ride? Oh I see.   
So they were supposed to hook you up with someone. I see, I see. Wow they had to drag you out? Why's that, are you THAT shy? 

(Under her breath)  
Oh my god he's so damn fucking cute as a shy boy this time. The way he looks at his drink so nervously oh my god i just wanna jump him right *NOW*

Oh sorry just the habit again so what were you saying?

Uhuh. Uhuh. Waiting for someone? What, like your fairy godmother? [Giggle] Oh c'mon no need to blush like that I'm only teasing. So if girls don't talk to you often you never had a girlfriend?

[Pause]

Only a couple huh? So what happened? Broke up? Oh im sorry why? 

[Pause]

Didn't feel right huh? Yeah I can sorta get that. So you never...well. You know. [Makes jokey bed squeaking noises then giggles] 

Heh see? You got lucky a couple times but yea it sucks having to deal with a break up especially when you probably have to say that stupid cheap line like "Its not you its me" I bet it feels even more cheap especially when it actually applies.

[Under her breath]  
Hmmm so his soul is already sensing it this cycle with why they didn't feel right. Nice to know it was the same for him still after waiting so long.

So then who exactly are you waiting for? 

[Pause then giggle]

Someone from your dreams eh? So who or what does this dream girl of yours look like? 

[Pauses listening taking another shot]

[Very tiny bit slurred]  
Ok so you don't know what she looks like,what she sounds like, but you just *know*? Well that's the biggest crapshoot excuse for intuition I've ever heard there. So how *will* you know if you've finally met this dream girl of yours? 

A...feeling? Hmmmmm what kinda feeling? Was this something you felt when you dreamed about her? Uhuh. You felt nice around her in your dreams? Hmmmm

[Playfully lustful almost a whisper]  
How nice did you feel? Did she do all the dirty things you imagined doing? Was she a human or a demi-human? Don't know huh? So anything else? Mmmmhmmm. You'd be able to talk to her very easily? Well what do you think you've been doing with me all this time cutie?

[Giggle]  
Yeah you realized you've been talking very casually with me now huh? Well then dreamer boy guess maybe you've found your dream girl. Who would've thought it would be with a phoenix huh? So wanna get out of here and see if reality is better than your dreams? 

[Music fades]

[Door opens and closes]

Hmmmm nice cozy place you have here hun. Real nice and homey. Kinda has a...familiar vibe to the place. Oh wow that's alot of books. Heh guess its just obvious a shy guy would like his books huh? 

So there dreamer boy what do you wanna do, now that you're home with a demi-human? Oh you're blushing so much. Cmere how bout I give you a hint? 

[Soft tender kissing, Improv what you like]

Mmmmm not bad there shy boy. Hehe I taste familiar huh? Well if your "intuition" is right then I probably should shouldn't I?

Sit right there on the chair. I'm gunna let you admire the little bird that flew into your cage. Slowly unzip my dress...spread my pretty fiery wings for you as   
I slide this little thing off me. Here catch. [Giggle]

[Under her breath]  
Damn his gaze is even more intense than the last cycle. Being a shy boy was a real jackpot this time around.

Hmmmm I see you staring at my tail feathers. Like how long and flowy they are there shy guy? [Giggles] I can tickle that cute nose all the way from here. How bout I slowly...sway my hips for you. Side...to side. Whine my stomach and hips making my tail feathers spiral for you. Glide my hands up and down my body admiring my "timeless" curves. 

[Walking towards listener maybe her talons clicking on the floor if you want]

Your face is so flushed there sweety. Kinda shell shocked a cute Phoenixgirl is dancing half naked for you? [Soft giggle] awww so adorable how you're squirming. Here [light tap of her taloned foot being placed on the chair] why dont you kiss my legs since you dont seem to mind the talons. 

[Pleased moans getting her leg kissed. Improv as long as you like]

Hmmmm very nice kissing for a shy boy. How bout I give you a prize for being such a nice fella? 

[Under her breath]  
Mmmmm damn his kisses on my skin felt like lightning. Even more powerful than the last cycle. Just a bit more baby just hold on. 

[Shuffling maybe the chair scrapes]

How about I straddle you here. Heh hello there cutie. You have such cute lips. Let me just...run my fingers on these soft things. Mmmmmm gasping so much. Want to kiss me that bad? Sure thing cutie here. 

[Slow makeout session with some moaning. Go as long as you want]

How bout I give your lower lip a nice soft bite? [Low biting noise then giggle] oh that reaction was exquisite. Hmmm I'm gunna grab the back of this chair...and just *grind* on your lap. [Low moans as she gives him a lapdance.] (Add any dialogue you want here to make it as sensual as you like maybe even make a joke that he's special that he can touch the dancer or something. Have fun with it)

Hmmmm what's that hon? Enjoying yourself that much? [Playful giggle] That's ok I'm enjoying it too. Oh? Feeling some "Dejavu"? Like you've met me before? Well don't fight that feeling sweety just roll with it. 

[More rocking herself on him with more soft but passionate kissing and some moaning]

Heh. Yea that's my name. Go on sweety say it again.

[Pause then happy satisfied groans hearing her name]

Mmmmmmm you made my heart flutter baby. Wanna know How you knew my name without me telling you? Well how about you show me to your bedroom and I'll make things clear for you. 

[Her talons click on the floor door opening]

Nice sized bed there honey. 

[Sits down patting the bed]

Ok so how to explain this. Well explain it again. Oh? Well you see, we kinda already *do* know each other. Yea those dreams you've been having? The reason why you didn't feel right with your exes thats...cuz you remember me. Well your soul does. 

You see honey, You and I have been jumping through time for hundreds of years of now. We first met each other in an old temple. Maybe something like I don't know ancient mesopotamia? I kinda stopped keeping track of civilizations after the greeks. I was basically kept there as some god where they wanted me to give them immortality or use my tears for healing in exchange for "worshipping" me even though it was more like keep me prisoner. You however were just a traveler. You didn't care about wanting to live forever but just wanted to see what a phoenix looked like just to say you could. 

Eventually you kept coming back to visit and we got...close. I usually had come to resent humans but everytime I saw you, I didn't feel so angry. After a while you helped me escape and we fled and were together for a time. Those years were the happiest I'd ever been. Just living a normal life with you brought me bliss I never felt before being kept in that temple. I was your partner,lover, your wife. We were just happy a human and a phoenix. 

[Solemn tone]   
But then eventually even though you were still young you got sick. I tried to heal you with my tears but...you didn't recover. I don't know why my tears didn't work but you said you didn't want to be healed even if they did work. I didn't want to lose the man I loved so soon after finding happiness him. So in that moment we made a promise. A promise to love each other forever and to always find our way back to one another. We made such wonderful passionate love under a palm tree and I ignited myself. We...died together, but in that instance our ashes were blended. By proxy with your ashes intermingled with mine your soul was forever linked to me. 

Of course I would always revive and my memories were fully intact and my body always would change but only slightly. In your case however your body would always be different but your soul remained there and your memories of me would always be fractured. Thats why you always had those dreams or things never felt right when you tried to be with someone else. Your soul was remembering our promise. So I would find you and help you remember and we would be together again. Growing old together until it was your time to pass on and I would ignite and start waiting and searching for you again. 

I know it may seem like I'm insane but cmon you see demi-humans everyday using things like magic so this shouldn't be too far fetched for you to accept you know. Although I will admit I love that you were reborn as a cute shy boy this time. 

Here lay back. I'll take the lead and help you remember me. 

[Kissing sounds. Improv as you want]

Just feel my lips all over your body baby. Kissing your cheeks, then your jawline. Now onto your neck. Kissing your adams apple. [Giggle] The way you whimper from that is so cute. Down your chest. Licking along your collarbone. Just feel my breath on your skin. [slow exhales here]

Kissing down your stomach. Caressing my fingers on your taught sides. [Giggles] Oh you're ticklish there? Don't worry I'm not gunna be mean just enjoy my warmth baby. Licking your soft skin and kissing your navel. Oh you jumped a bit for me. Such cute reactions. Im gunna follow your "happy trail" now admiring your lines and every curve. How bout we lose these pants huh?

[Unbuckling or zipping sounds]

[Excited giggles]  
Well someone certainly seems to remember me and my kisses. Would you like me to...[kiss] remind you again? 

[Slow blowjob sounds. Improv as you want]

Mmmmmm you taste so good baby. Ive been missing you so much all these years waiting for you to resurface. And you're so so adorable in how you react. That's right baby whimper for me. Grab those sheets and look at me while I lick the underside of your throbbing cock. Feel my soft hands cradling your balls, so heavy and packed for me. Feel me *pop* you out of my lips.

[Faster deeper sucking sounds. Improv time]

Feeling light headed? Don't worry baby that's natural, your memories are just starting to come back.Mmmmmm you taste so good. Getting so thick for me. Good I want you hot and ready for me when you give me what Ive been craving. Grab my fiery hair and fuck my face shy boy I know you want to. 

[Moans deepthroating sounds then gasping for air. Improv as long as you want here add any dialogue you see fit]

Nu-uh no cumming yet there sweety. Now since I appreciated you, I want you to do the same for me. I want the memory of my body to burn into your mind again. Take your hands and just touch me all over. Mmmmmm that's right stroke my cheeks babe. Yea let me look into your eyes. I can see the memories there just under the surface. Gently now, stroke my tender neck. [Soft moan] yea baby kiss it. That's one of my favorite spots to feel your lips. Your hands on my wings feel so good baby. [Giggles] Yeah of course they are warm and shimmering just mind the feathers. It does take a bit to preen these. Hmmm wanna play with the girls now huh? Ok hold on let me unclasp this thing. 

There all yours there quiet little stud. [Gasp getting her breasts touched] E-Easy there baby they are really sensitive. Yea...like that much better. Just squeeze em in your hand like that. Give me a good little rubdown. [Slow moaning getting her tits massaged] Ahhh yes. Pull my- [quick gasp] ohhhhhh baby that's it. Quick study I see. Good, you're getting more familiar with my body. AHHHHH my god you're biting them. No no don't stop. Suck them. Bite them. Squeeze me until your knuckles change color baby, make my nipples stand for you. Just make my body remember you as you remember me. [Shuddering moans Improv as you like]

Whew got a bit aggressive there with my tits huh? Hmmmmm your cocks looking mighty nice there sweety. Here I'm gunna lay back in my favorite position. Dont worry about my wings I know you like seeing them spread out under me. Here put my legs up on your shoulders, pull my panties aside and take that thick cock and fuck me and make yours again. 

[Moans getting penetrated then gentle moans. Improv time]

Ohhhh baby slow sensual fucking? You starting to remember my weakness huh? Good job, just keep doing that. Slow...slow and deep...[Gasp] that's it baby just take your time. I'm all yours, so Indulge in this body as much as you want. Let me feel *every* bit of you slide into me. Just enjoy how warm and slick I'm getting just for you. Just like...that. You can go faster you want baby I can take it I'm not some porcelain doll. Give me *everything* you have.

[Faster moans picking up speed]

Aahhhhh fuck. Yes deeper. Harder. Grab my talons push my legs forward and get DEEPER! AHHHH shit yes that's it! Im gunna clench around MY cock. Harder baby harder PLEASE IM SO FUCKING DESPERATE! Please baby dont hold back and just pound me. I can take it you *know* I can take it. 

[Louder moaning gasping primal to screaming]  
Shit youre so damn deep. Look at me baby. That's the look you always gave. I can tell...you're remembering. Remembering how you'd ravage me so good until I was a quivering mess. My feathers would be so damn messed up, my cunt would be left so amazingly sore and full and your skin would be singed from my body flaring up in my flames. Do it baby! Grab my neck and CHOKE ME!

[Load moans through choking sounds. Improv but dont hurt yourself go as long as you want with the choking]

[Gasping and primal needyness]  
Aaaaaah shit I feel you beating my cervix! Break it. Do it! Break through it and claim me again baby! Yes yes yes shit I'm getting close I feel my body flaring up in flames! {Optional flames crackling}

Yes I'm gunna cum baby I feel you throbbing! Cum with me please! Yes Keep saying my name and remember us sweety keep pounding me and CUM!

[Orgasm Screaming and primal if you want have fun Improving] {optional flame burst sound as she cums}

[Panting as she comes down enjoying the afterglow]

Oh damn. That was amazing honey. The whimpering sounds you made when you filled me up was so cute. No no stay in me. Let me just wrap my talons and my wings around you and keep you warm. [Giggles] Yea you know I always loved my cuddles after a good fucking.

[Gentle out of breath kissing]

So you remembered when you kept saying my name huh? Yeah I missed you too sweety. Still sucks that you went to Vietnam last cycle and never came home. Mmmmmm let me just rub my wings all over your back. Yea baby you know I still love you even in this new body of yours. Who else am I gunna keep looking for through eternity? 

[Sleepily] hey babe? This time...just come back home to me ok? Mmmm yea me too honey. [Smooch] good night


End file.
